El Sacrificio
by Zelha
Summary: Hilda y Siegfried se reencuentran después de la batalla con los Santos de Bronce... y ella descubre, que por los ojos del Guerrero Divino de Alpha, es capaz de todo. Rated M for explicit content :P


Disclaimer: Alguna vez, en un paraje remoto, alguien murió por amor.

_**El** **Sacrificio**_

— Así que... se lo dijiste...

— Así es. Tuve que hacerlo, tuve que decírselo antes de que... Murió por mí¿sabes?

— Lo sé, hermana... —Flher agachó la cabeza—. Al igual que Hagen lo hizo por mí...

Hilda asintió y se volvió a la ventana. Las noches Asgardianas, luego de la partida de los Guerreros Divinos eran más heladas y melancólicas que nunca.

— Hermana... —Flher se acercó más a la espalda de Hilda—. ¿Crees que Odín los haya recibido?

— Estoy segura de eso, Flher. Sé que todos están disfrutando del banquete que, como leales y valientes héroes, se merecen...

No pudo evitar bajar la cabeza. Extrañaba demasiado a Siegfried. Una solitaria lágrima rodó por su mejilla, siendo enjugada rápidamente, para evitar que Flher la viera y se sintiera aún más triste.

— Es hora de seguir adelante, hermana mía... Para honrar la memoria de aquellos que ahora duermen. Descansa un poco, yo iré a revisar el Ropaje de Odín.

Hilda salió prestamente de la habitación de Flher, dirigiéndose a aquella pequeña cornisa donde Athena mantuvo los hielos, mientras ella estuvo bajo en influjo del Anillo de los Nibelungos. Allí y sólo allí, fue que dio rienda suelta a sus lágrimas, toda la noche. Lloró por todos los Guerreros caídos, pero sobretodo, lloró por Siegfried. Capitán Divino y el mejor de los Guerreros. Alpha... la primera letra, el inicio de todas las cosas. Y su único amor. El viento soplaba fieramente, alborotando los cabellos de la representante de la estrella de Polaris. Hilda cayó de rodillas, dejando que el viento y la nieve azotaran su cuerpo.

— ¿Por qué...¿Por qué tuve que caer bajo ese hechizo? —ella juntó las manos y encendió su Cosmo—. ¡Odín¡Dios Padre de la Sabiduría! Levantad vuestra mano y proteged a estas frías tierras de un nuevo ataque... Pero sobretodo, amparad las almas de aquellos que murieron por mi culpa... Que vuestra infinita divinidad les asegure un descanso pleno y digno...

— "_Sólo descansaré cuando esté resguardada, Princesa..."_

Un frío estremecimiento recorrió la espalda de Hilda. Se levantó y miró hacia el Palacio Valhalla, con el entrecejo fruncido y el rostro alterado.

— "Juraría que escuché la voz de... no. No puede ser. Él está--"

— "_¿Muerto, Princesa? No me lo perdonaría... No me perdonaría el dejarla sola y desamparada... Sin antes responder a vuestras últimas palabras."_

Hilda dio un respingo. ¿Sería posible?

— ¡Princesa Hilda¡¡Venga pronto¡¡Esto es increíble!

La aludida entró en el Valhalla con paso rápido. Todos los guardias la dejaron pasar, mirándola con sorpresa y preocupación. Ella se encaminó al Salón del Trono, en cuya puerta abierta de par en par había un grupo de guardias que se apartaron al oírle llegar. Cruzó la puerta buscando a Flher, pero no la vio. De hecho, Flher estaba allí, llorando entre los brazos de un hombre de cabellos color del oro. Junto a ella, un grupo de hombres los rodeaban. Pero Hilda no notó eso. Sólo vio una cabellera ondulada y unos ojos que brillaban de alegría... y de otra cosa más.

— Princesa... —Siegfried se arrodilló ante ella—. Siegfried de Duhbe, Guerrero y Capitán Divino de Alpha. Aún a su servicio...

Ella no lo podía creer. Sólo si... Sólo si Odín hubiera escuchado su deseo...

— ¿Si-Siegfried?

Dicho eso, se desvaneció. Lo último que vio fueron aquellos ojos límpidos, llenos de inteligencia y gallardía. Demasiadas emociones encontradas.

* * *

Despertó en su habitación. En la chimenea crepitaba un fuego bien alimentado. Hilda se incorporó al escuchar otro leño ser introducido con suavidad en la pequeña pira. Un hombre estaba de espaldas a ella, mirando las danzarinas llamas. De pronto, él se volvió. Ella contuvo un grito al ver su rostro. ¡Estaba vivo!

— Siegfried... Por Odín, no lo puedo creer... —murmuró Hilda antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo. Siegfried se acercó lentamente, hincando una rodilla ante su lecho.

— Princesa... —si ella tenía alguna duda de que lo que vio en el Salón fuera una ilusión, se disipó por completo cuando volvió a escuchar aquella voz profunda—. Por favor, no llore...

Sí. Sí era él. En carne, hueso y sangre ante sus propios ojos. Era real. Completamente aturdida, no vio la mano que se acercó y le enjugó las mejillas. Alzó la vista y su mirada se encontró con la de Siegfried.

— Princesa... Hilda... No llores por mí... He vuelto por ti...

Sus labios se encontraron con los de ella, los cuales temblaban de anticipación. Un beso suave y sublime los unió. Siegfried sostenía las manos de Hilda mientras la besaba.

— Siegfried... No puedo creer que... —murmuró ella con los ojos cerrados.

— No... —respondió él en un susurro junto a su boca—. Hilda, no lo digas... Sólo piensa que regresé por ti...

Ella se estremeció cuando la boca de Siegfried se apoderó de la suya. Ese beso fue tierno, apasionado, anhelante y exigente. Él enmarcó el rostro de la Sacerdotisa entre sus manos, haciendo que el beso fuera un poco más profundo. Ella suspiró cuando acabó dicho beso.

— Siegfried...

— Hilda, debo decirte que... —la interrumpió colocándole un dedo en los labios—. Que yo también te amo, te he amado desde que éramos unos niños, pero nunca tuve el valor de decírtelo...

— Oh, Siegfried... —sollozó ella—. Mi corazón y mi alma han sido tuyos desde hace ya tanto tiempo... No me atreví a confesártelo, hasta que fue demasiado tarde...

— Nunca es tarde, amada mía... —respondió él con una suave sonrisa, mirándola a los ojos—. Odín nos ha regresado a este mundo y a estas heladas tierras para continuar con la misión de proteger nuestra patria y nuestro hogar. No podría estar en el descanso eterno sabiendo que tú estarías sola y desprotegida... Nunca me lo perdonaría. Me convertiría gustoso en una sombra de Hel si con ello me permitieran acercarme a ti...

— Por Odín, Siegfried, no digas eso... —contestó ella abrazándolo—. Deja a Hel fuera de esto... Sólo quiero que... Sólo quiero...

— ¿Qué quieres, Princesa? —preguntó él rozándole la mejilla con la punta de los dedos—. Dímelo y haré lo imposible por cumplir tu deseo.

— Quiero que estés conmigo, a mi lado... Siegfried...

— Nada me haría más feliz... —dijo Alpha besándola con pasión.

Besos desesperados, que unieron a ambas almas sin más roce que el de sus propios labios.

* * *

— Buenos días... ¿Flher?

Hilda entró en la habitación de su hermana, para encontrar con que estaba vacía. Alzó una ceja, preguntándose dónde estaría, para luego salir de la alcoba y dirigirse al Salón del Trono. Los guardias adoptaron una pose marcial al verla pasar, a lo que ella agradeció con un gesto de la mano. En el Gran Salón estaba Flher con los restantes Guerreros Divinos, que al parecer la esperaban. Hilda sonrió cordialmente al verles.

— Buenos días, Guerreros Divinos de Asgard.

— Buenos días, Princesa Hilda —respondió Tholl, haciéndole la reverencia que usualmente le hacía—. Es un verdadero placer veros de nuevo.

— Lo mismo digo, Tholl de Phecda... —Hilda miró uno por uno a los Guerreros. Alberich de Megrez le hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza; los Gemelos de Zeta, Syd y Bud, sonrieron inclinándose al mismo tiempo; Mime de Benetnash se arrodilló sonriendo a su vez, mientras que Phenrrill de Aliotho hacía lo propio. Hagen de Merak dejó la mano de Flher para tomar su sitio en el ritual de homenaje.

— Hagen de Merak, Princesa Hilda...

— Aún seguís siendo uno de los Guerreros más fieles, Hagen... Todos lo son...

— Pero... —tanteó Bud—. ¿Dónde está Siegfried?

— Ya viene, no os preocupéis... —respondió Hilda, para asombro de todos—. Le pedí un favor... Ya debe estar por llegar.

Como si hubiera estado esperando al otro lado de la puerta, Siegfried entró al Salón en cuanto Hilda terminó de pronunciar esas palabras. Alpha se inclinó ante Hilda y luego ante Flher.

— Siegfried de Duhbe... Princesas —dijo con voz alta y clara.

— Bienvenido... de nuevo —sonrió Hilda tendiéndole la mano. Él la tomó y se la besó—. Bueno, ahora que están todos puedo deciros lo feliz que me siento por verles de nuevo con vida. Tal vez Odín ha escuchado mis plegarias...

— Infinita Sabiduría del Padre —murmuró Flher con fervor la fórmula de cierre de los rezos Asgardianos. Hilda asintió aprobadoramente y les hizo una seña a todos de que tomaran asiento en los sitiales que estaban dispuestos alrededor del Trono. Luego ella misma tomó asiento. Se aclaró la garganta levemente, para luego continuar.

— El hecho de que estén aquí es la prueba irrefutable de que Odín no nos ha abandonado. Tal vez sea porque escuchó mis oraciones o por alguna otra razón que no alcanzo a ver en este instante. Sólo quiero que sepáis por el momento que luego de la batalla que tuvieron en contra de los Caballeros de Athena, hubo otra batalla... y luego otra más.

— Princesa... ¿podría explicarse?

— Sí, Mime. La batalla contra Poseidón, Emperador de los Mares... Luego sucedió la Batalla contra el Dios griego de los Muertos.

— ¿Hades? —la suave y pausada voz de Alberich se dejó oír—. ¿Ocurrió ya esa batalla, Princesa Hilda?

— Acaba de suceder, Alberich, hace menos de tres meses —asintió ella, con voz seria—. En ésta batalla, la peor de todas, según lo que me explicó la Amazona de Plata del Águila, Marin, murió gran parte de los Caballeros de Athena. Incluyendo el Caballero de Pegaso.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar. El único que no decía ni comentaba nada era Siegfried, el cual se había enterado de todo la noche anterior. Los Guerreros Divinos se miraron entre ellos, desorientados. Hilda levantó una mano y el silencio se hizo de nuevo.

— El caso es, mis queridos Asgardianos, que el Santuario de Athena está desprotegido. La batalla con Hades fue fulminante, pues todos los Caballeros Dorados y el Caballero Seiya de Pegaso fallecieron en ella. Me ofrecí a ayudarles, pero Marin del Águila me dijo que no era necesaria. Al parecer Athena estaba probando la manera de traer a sus Caballeros muertos de vuelta. Por lo último que supe, lo logró. Pero el precio que tuvo que pagar por ello fue muy alto.

— ¿Qué le pasará a la Diosa Athena? —preguntó Phenrrill, incapaz de contener la curiosidad. Hilda sonrió de nuevo, esta vez tristemente.

— Tendrá que volver al Olimpo, dejando el cuerpo mortal que todos conocimos. Los Caballeros Dorados y Seiya ahora caminan de nuevo por los dominios de la Diosa, pero ella tendrá que ascender al Olimpo a rendirle cuentas al Dios Zeus en un Juicio Celestial de Batalla.

— Pero mi Señora —habló Tholl, rascándose la cabeza—. Si Athena asciende al Olimpo... ¿Quién guiará a los Caballeros a las batallas?

— No lo sé, Tholl —contestó Polaris, evitando la fija mirada de Siegfried—. Viajé hasta el Santuario y hablé con la propia Athena, pero ella estaba muy apesadumbrada por la muerte de Seiya y extenuada por la batalla con el Dios de los Infiernos. No quiso escuchar razones, estaba totalmente decidida a ofrecerse a cambio de los Caballeros caídos en contienda. Pero me dio las gracias por establecer una Alianza con el Santuario... "Tal vez algún día nos sea de utilidad", me comentó. Pero su voz estaba llena de dudas y tristeza...

Los Guerreros Divinos comentaron entre ellos lo que les había contado la representante de Odín, mientras ésta guardaba silencio. Pero había uno que no participaba en la discusión. Siegfried miraba fijamente a la Sacerdotisa, sin expresión alguna en el rostro. Hilda lo notó pero no hizo nada por acercarse. Luego se levantó y los Guerreros hacer lo propio.

— Mi última orden es ésta, Guerreros Divinos de la Orden del Valhalla. Quiero que hagan su vida como mejor les parezca. No quiero que vivan al filo de la batalla, como lo hicieron los Caballeros de Athena. Quiero que disfruten de esta nueva vida que Nuestro Señor Odín les ha concedido. No quiero verlos de nuevo por aquí, a menos que vengan a celebrar algo con nosotras...

Dejó la última oración en el aire, mientras se encaminaba a las puertas del Salón, seguida de Flher. Antes de salir, miró a Siegfried y a los otros.

— La Vida, amigos míos, es un regalo de los Dioses... Disfrútenla mientras puedan...

Dicho esto, ambas mujeres se marcharon. Siegfried frunció profundamente el ceño al escuchar esas palabras.

* * *

— Me parece que Siegfried intuyó lo que te traes entre manos, Hilda...

— No esperaría menos de él, Flher. Es demasiado inteligente... aún para su propio bien. Pero la historia de Athena me conmovió muchísimo...

— Lo sé, hermana. Pero no estoy segura si...

— Tranquila, Flher. Estoy segura que lo harás bien. Al menos sé que procederás mejor que yo.

— ¡Hilda¡No digas eso!

— Sí que lo digo. Por Odín que sé de lo que estoy hablando. Esperemos a que el tiempo sea propicio y verás a lo que me refiero.

— Hermana... ¿Estás segura de que quieres hacer esto?

— Sí, más que nunca. Odín y Brunilda bien saben que debo hacerlo.

* * *

Un leve toque a la puerta de Hilda le provocó escalofríos. Suspiró y dio los pasos hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Siegfried.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo? —preguntó fríamente, aunque el brillo peligroso de sus ojos desmentían el tono de voz.

— Sí, claro... Pasa, por favor.

No había terminado de cerrar la puerta cuando se sintió atrapada entre ésta y el cuerpo de Alpha, quien la había tomado entre sus brazos con fuerza y sus ojos centellearon, furiosos. Ella sólo atinó a suspirar entrecortadamente cuando su boca fue poseída por la de él. Las manos de Siegfried vagaron por su espalda, haciéndola arquearse contra su musculoso cuerpo. Los labios masculinos recorrieron el cuello de Hilda, mientras las manos se introducían por entre los pliegues de la túnica azul claro de la Sacerdotisa. Ella dejó sus manos rondar por el cabello color arena de Siegfried, respondiendo a las exigencias del cuerpo masculino. Él la levantó en vilo, tendiéndola suavemente sobre la mullida alfombra, frente a la rugiente chimenea. El rostro arrebolado de Hilda le hizo sonreír.

— Dímelo, Hilda... —susurró él con voz ronca, halando poco a poco la túnica que la vestía—. Dime que me amas...

— Ah... Siegfried... —suspiró ella, arqueándose contra él—. Te amaré por siempre... hasta después de mi tiempo...

Muy lentamente, Siegfried la despojó de su toga, descubriendo su nívea piel que resplandecía bajo el reflejo del fuego de la chimenea. Se incorporó un poco para deslizar fuera de sí su camisa, revelándose ante ella. Hilda recorrió levemente el pecho masculino con sus manos mientras él se deleitaba, recibiendo las caricias con los ojos cerrados. Las manos y lengua masculinas acariciaron y torturaron suavemente la nívea piel erizada de sus pechos, las piernas y caderas de la Sacerdotisa. Pronto, no quedaron barreras de tela que los separara, ni piel que no se estremeciera.

— ¿Estás segura? —preguntó Alpha en un jadeo—. ¿Quieres que lo haga?

— Sí... hazme tuya, Siegfried... —respondió Hilda en un suspiro.

Él asintió levemente mientras dejaba que sus sentidos se impusieran en una vorágine urgente, pero controlada. Fue entrando dentro de ella con suavidad, sintiendo la estrechez de la pureza que se le ofrecía sin tapujos. Abriéndose paso lentamente por la calidez de su interior, Alpha rompió el sello. Ella se arqueó soltando un gemido suave lleno de dolor, mientras él se detenía abruptamente.

— Hi-Hilda... —suspiró, viendo rodar las lágrimas por las mejillas de la Sacerdotisa—. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella asintió con los ojos cerrados mientras él enjugaba las saladas lágrimas con los labios. Se preparó a resistir como una piedra, con el sudor bajándole por la espalda, a sabiendas que ella se sentía tensa y asustada. Esto ciertamente, era más de lo que se hubiera atrevido a esperar de Hilda, aquella que le dijo que lo amaba antes de él emprender el camino hacia la eterna oscuridad del Reino de Hel. Luego, con una fortaleza sorprendente, ella lo abrazó por la cintura, haciendo que su virilidad se hundiera más profundamente en su interior. Siegfried gimió roncamente y se dejó arrastrar, entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con firmeza, dirigiéndola paulatinamente hacia un clímax liberador que apagó todo lo demás, excepto su rostro. Alpha escondió la cara en el cuello de Hilda con un gemido, sintiendo explotar su propio cuerpo en el interior cálido de la Sacerdotisa. Jadeantes, febriles, empapados en sudor. Siegfried se retiró lentamente del interior de Hilda, atrayendo su espalda hacia su pecho mientras ambos observaban las llamas danzarinas en la chimenea.

— Te amo —suspiró él—. Te amo y te amaré para siempre, Hilda...

— Yo también te amo, Siegfried —respondió ella en un susurro—. Te amo... aún cuando me haya ido, te amaré...

Él iba a preguntarle qué significaban esas palabras, pero pronto el sueño se apoderó del Capitán Divino, al cual se abandonó con un profundo suspiro, manteniendo posesivamente el níveo cuerpo de su amada Princesa contra sí. Ahora, que le había demostrado cuánto le amaba, sólo podía sentirse feliz...

* * *

— ¡Siegfried¡Despierta!

Se despertó inmediatamente, incorporándose. Miró los ojos verdes de Alberich y soltó un bufido.

— ¿Qué pasa¿Por qué me despiertas así? —todo volvió a su mente en un relámpago de imágenes, la suave y mullida alfombra, la chimenea ardiente, la piel suave y trémula de la Princesa—. ¿Dónde está Hilda?

— Se fue, Siegfried —respondió el pelirrojo, moviendo la cabeza abrumado y alcanzándole los pantalones—. Ha ido al sitio donde se cruza al abismo, más allá del Bifrost.

Los ojos de Alpha se oscurecieron de entendimiento. Ahora lo entendía todo. Se vistió en un santiamén, para luego invocar su Cosmo, rastreando el aura de la Sacerdotisa de Odín, sin éxito.

— Alberich, la historia que ella contó...

— Sí, Capitán. Está haciendo el sacrificio, como Athena lo hizo en Grecia.

El corazón de Siegfried dio un vuelco. No, no era posible... No ahora, que había sido honesto con ella y con sus sentimientos. ¡No podría soportar vivir sin ella! Salió de la habitación como una exhalación, encontrándose con que Hagen y Flher bloqueaban la puerta del Palacio Valhalla a todos los demás Guerreros Divinos. Alpha se inclinó ante Flher.

— Princesa Flher... déjeme salir, por favor.

— No puedo, Siegfried... —respondió ella con la voz quebrada—. Mi hermana no quiere que presenciéis lo que hará... os dejó esto —añadió, tendiéndole un pergamino. Él lo desenrolló y leyó:

"_Cuando leáis ésta ya no estaré. Lo siento mucho, amor mío... Pero este es el pago que exigieron Odín y Brunilda, por traerles de vuelta a todos vosotros. Lo hago gustosa, sin embargo. Reitero las palabras que os dije en el Salón del Trono. Vivan su vida a plenitud, pues es un regalo de los Dioses. Aunque efímera y fugaz, es algo que podéis disfrutar ahora, en éste tiempo de paz. Recuerda que te amo, Siegfried, te amaré aún cuando esté sentada a los pies de Brunilda. Siento mucho haberte mentido... pero tu brillante inteligencia lo habría dilucidado y me hubierais impedido hacer esto por vosotros. Hagen, cuida bien de mi querida hermana, la nueva Sacerdotisa al servicio de Odín. Alberich, Phenrrill, Mime, Tholl... tomen su Destino en sus manos. Syd, Bud... encuentren la paz entre vosotros y compartan una existencia tranquila. Siegfried... no encuentro palabras para describir el amor que siento por ti. Sólo espero que consigas la paz como regente y protector de nuestra amada tierra, Asgard. Que las bendiciones de nuestro Dios Odín caiga sobre vosotros como la luz de aquel sol que nunca pudimos alcanzar cae sobre el resto del mundo._

_Hilda de Polaris."_

Las lágrimas pugnaban por salir. Era... demasiado. Flher lloraba silenciosamente en el quicio de la puerta, mientras los demás se inclinaban respetuosamente ante ella, en mudo homenaje a su nueva líder y representante. Los Guerreros Divinos se mantenían en un silencio profundo, sólo roto por los sollozos de Flher y los de Phenrrill. Hilda se había ido, para garantizarles una vida pacífica y sin batallas. Un grito sordo salió de la garganta de Siegfried. Ahora... estaba solo, otra vez. El sacrificio valeroso de la Sacerdotisa Hilda de Polaris sería recordado, mientras existiera un Asgardiano con vida, memoria y aliento. Pero el amor que Siegfried sentía por ella... sería eterno.

_**.FIN.**_

**_Notas de la Autora:_** ¡Aaaaahh¡¡Qué difícil es escribir un Fic sin final feliz! Lo siento por los que esperaban que Hilda se quedara con Sieg, pero esto es un pequeño experimento que realicé.

Es uno de mis últimos fics antes de embarcarme en un viaje sin retorno por la ribera de la locura UUUU

Tal vez no escriba por un buen tiempo, ya que estoy estructurando un proyecto bastante ambicioso. Luego, los detalles UUUU


End file.
